Vous me décevez, Major
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Inspiré du prompt suivant pour CPAF: "Un détail gênant et jusque là caché de la vie d'un de vos personnages est soudainement dévoilé." Lorsque Jack O'Neill fait une découverte concertante concernant son major, il court vite avoir des explications. Comment a-t-elle pu osé! Ce cher colonel est fortement dééçu et Sam va vite le comprendre. (Sam/Jack total)


**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici ma première fanfiction sur Stargate SG-1, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je suis consciente que je suis maladroite avec nos chers personnages, mais je compte m'améliorer avec votre aide! Il faut une première fois à tout, non? (: Sur ce, je vous explique rapidement le principe de cette fic! **

**Inspiré du prompt suivant sur le forum CPAF:" Un détail gênant et jusque là caché de la vie d'un de vos personnages est soudainement dévoilé. " J'espère avoir donc répondu aux attentes du concours^^**  
**  
Stargate et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le colonel Jack O'Neill, célèbre chef de l'équipe SG-1, l'équipe la plus chanceuse et dangereuse du SGC, déboula dans le laboratoire d'un des membres de son équipe. Son visage avait parut horrifié aux premiers abords. Après ce qu'il venait de découvrir, c'était bien normal ! Et ensuite, une colère peu habituelle avait pris possession de son être. Il entra dans le laboratoire du Major Carter, ayant deux mots à lui dire. Comment avait-elle osé ?! Dans ses mains tremblantes de rage, il tenait un dossier. Le pauvre dossier était froissé, chiffonné, signe que ce cher colonel voyait rouge.

-Major ! interpella-t-il brutalement.

-Oui mon colonel ? demanda Sam, se redressant vite.

Elle fit un salut à son supérieur, avant de remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le colonel semblait être dans une colère noire et profonde. Elle se mordit la lèvre discrètement. Il avait beau être sexy ainsi, il l'impressionnait toujours quand il était colérique. Elle connaissait sa force et son caractère, mieux valait ne pas augmenter sa colère. Elle demanda donc prudemment :

-Colonel, que se passe-t-il ?

-Vous me décevez profondément, major.

Le cœur de Sam rata un battement. Cette colère la concernait donc. Elle baissa la tête, attendant des explications tout en cherchant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour mériter des paroles aussi blessantes. Entendre dire par son colonel qu'elle l'avait déçu était bien plus blessant que de tout ! Comme aucune autre parole de vint l'éclairer, elle prit sur elle.

-Qu'ais-je fais, mon colonel ? s'enquit-elle.

-Voyez par vous-même ! cingla-t-il, balançant le dossier sur le bureau encombré de son second.

Sam prit fébrilement le dossier, ne sachant dans quoi elle s'embarquait. Dès qu'elle eut visionné ce que contenait le dossier, sa tête se releva. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosie. Elle tenta de s'expliquer, le feu lui montant davantage aux joues.

-Mon colonel...

-Comment avez-vous pu ?! s'indigna-t-il.

-Laissez-moi vous expliquer, mon colonel !

-Carter ! Il faut que j'aille prévenir Hammond !

-Non, s'il vous plaît mon colonel, pria-t-elle, craignant d'aller en cour martiale.

-Carter, comment avez-vous pu ?! Vous me décevez vraiment !

-Je sais mon colonel, mais...

Sam s'arrêta, ne trouvant pas d'explication. La colère qu'elle éprouvait envers son colonel se dissipa en honte et en gêne. Il avait osé voir ça, mais ce n'était peut-être pas totalement sa faute !

-Comment avez-vous trouvé ? interrogea-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-En regardant un site de rencontres ! Major, depuis quand vous exhibiez-vous ?! Vous m'aviez promis que je serais le seul à voir votre percing ! Je vais devoir vous punir, major !

-Oui mon colonel...mais je tenais juste à dire pour ma défense que je n'ai montré que mon percing !

-J'espère bien, mais en attendant, vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure, major ! Pour m'avoir déçu. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a passé par la tête de montrer votre ventre et votre percing ?!

-C'était un pari avec Daniel !

-Oh celui-là...vous me décevez vraiment, major. En plus de vous exhiber sur un site de rencontre, vous perdez un pari contre Daniel Jackson ! Vous allez être sévèrement punie !

* * *

**Comment avez-vous trouvé ce petit OS alors? Les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC j'espère! A bientôt sur le fandom peut-être^^**

**Ais-je respecté le prompt selon vous? A vos claviers, messieurs dames!**


End file.
